moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fido
Fido & Mike is a 2017 American animated musical comedy adventure family film produced by Disneytoon Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Cast *Max Charles as: Fido - A young golden retriever puppy who is desperate and likes adventures everywhere and the main protagonist of the film. *Kendall Cunningham as: Mike - A Dalmatian, Fido's best friend and the Deuteragonist of the film. *Arnold Schwarzenegger as: President Spike - a military soldier, one of the presidents of the united states of America and the tritagonist of the film. *Patrick Warburton as: Big Snowcat - A white cat who likes milk, fish sticks, yarn ball and the tetartagonist of the film. *Debby Ryan as: Emilia Cynthia - A young female brown and white cat, Big Snowcat's daughter and Fido's Love interest. *Al Pacino as: The Man of Promotion - A nice man who works at Sync Labs, the owner of Fido and Mike, and a major supporting character of the film. *Grayson Russell as: Dudley Chester - A cool kid, another owner of Fido and Mike, son of The Man of Promotion and a minor supporting character of the film. *George Clooney as: Gregory Stone - An evil, bankrupt, manager, another worker of Sync Labs, the nemesis of The Man of Promotion, Fido, Mike, Dudley, Emilia, Big Snowcat, President Spike and the main antagonist of the film. *Will Ferrell as: General Stitch - A nerdy guy who works for Gregory Stone, a timid guy who is sometimes friends with Fido, Mike, Dudley, Emilia, Big Snowcat, President Spike, The Man of Promotion, and the secondary antagonist, later anti-villain of the film. *Mike Myers as: Croaky John - The nearest neighbor of The Man of Promotion, the owner of Big Snowcat and another minor supporting character of the film. *Jim Carrey as: Old Man - an old guy who lives in the street and a character that only appears in the film's prologue. Plot At the beginning of the film, The Man of Promotion and his son Dudley Chester, were walking down the street on a rainy afternoon. They both notice an old man selling puppies in a box. They both go see it and Dudley notices two cute puppies: A golden retriever and a Dalmatian. Dudley is desperate of having them so he asks his dad if he can buy them. The Man of Promotion says yes because Dudley had very good behavior at school. So the old man tells the father and the son that these two puppies have a very special gift inside both of them. So Dudley and The Man of Promotion get both convince, they thank the old man and they both go home. The old man wishes them luck. The Man of Promotion asks his son Dudley what are the names going to be for his two pets. Dudley had the right names for them. He called the golden retriever Fido, and he called the dalmatian Mike. Two days later, The Man of Promotion called his son because he prepared breakfast. Dudley, Fido (voiced by Max Charles) and Mike (voiced by Kendall Cunningham) come downstairs to have their breakfast as they watched television with a message by President Spike (portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenneger) saying that today is 4th of July, and The Man of Promotion realizes that he does not have to go to work. Dudley asks if he can go outside to play with Fido and Mike, The Man of Promotion says yes and Dudley and his puppies go outside. When Dudley and his puppies get outside to the house's, he goes back inside to get the frisbee. While he does that, Fido says to his best friend Mike that on 4th of July, they could go visit their neighbor Croaky John (portrayed by Mike Myers) and as Big Snowcat (voiced by Patrick Warburton) comes outside of Dudley's house, he says hello to Fido and Mike. Big Snowcat asks them what they are doing this 4th of July, and Fido answers that they are just going to spend it in the house with nothing to do. Big Snowcat says that he is going to the park. Fido and Mike get very excited but as The Man of Promotion hears the puppies barking, he sees Croaky John and says hello. He greets back and he asks The Man of Promotion what he will be doing this 4th of July. The Man of Promotion says he'll be going to the park. Dudley loved to go to the park because there was other pets that hangout, and as he was about to ask his dad if they can go, The Man of Promotion says to Dudley he already planned. So Dudley jumps up and down with and as Fido smiles, he hears a female voice. He notices that it is the daughter of Big Snowcat, Emilia Cynthia (voiced by Debby Ryan) and he greets Fido with a smile. Fido falls in love with Emilia and Mike noticed that Fido gets a crush on Emilia and so, they all went to the park to spend their day for this 4th of July. In the office building known as Sync Labs, a greedy man named Gregory Stone (portrayed by George Clooney) stares at the window where all the stores, houses, and other buildings show, thinking how 4th of July is stupid and he hates animals (especially Fido and Mike), and he calls his assistant General Stitch (portrayed by Will Ferrell) and he says to him that today is 4th of July and they must plan something to get rid of Fido and Mike. But Stitch is so timid that he has a love for animals but Gregory yells at him and says he must be helped with his plan because he says to Stitch that if he does not help, he is fired. That reveals Gregory Stone his evil plan. If Gregory Stone succeeds, he will turn every animal (and pet) into the objects he dreamed of like, skin wallets, and necklaces. Meanwhile at the 4th of July party at the park, President Spike says that now the party begins. So, when one of the DJ guys put on the music, everyone starts partying. The Man of Promotion, Dudley, Croaky John, Fido, Mike, and Emilia greet president spike and he greets them back. Then, he talks to them about how good this party is. Fido barks at Preaident Spike with happiness as he wiggles his tail, President Spike giggles and he pets Fido, and Dudley giggles. The Man of Promotion notices aomegildenn magic dust glowing around Fido and tells Dudley (his son), that Fido has indeed something special inside both of them. President Spike laughs and believes that story. He tells his friends that he once had a pet that had powers, but as President Spike tells his story, Croaky John goes to get some hamburgers and sausages. But as President Spike was about to finish his story, he notices that it is time to put up the fireworks. As the Fireworks star, Fido asks Big Snowcat if it is true that he has magic powers inside of him and Big Snowcat tells that he is not sure but he does say some pets do. Mike asks Fido if he has magic powers inside of him, and Fido believes that he does. Soon, they all start dancing but as Gregory Stone arrives, the music stops and no more fireworks went up to the sky. Gregory Stone asks everyone how's the party, President Spike giggles nervously and he says it was going good. Dudley, The Man of Promotion, and the others wave nervously at Gregory Stone. But as General Stitch comes in, he smiles friendly and handshakes everyone but Gregory Stone just gets embarrasedd at his assistant doing this. Fido asks Gregory Stone that if there was a problem with being friends with Stitch. Gregory says no but notices that it is Fido and as he tries to grab Fido, Mike bites Gregory's hand. Gregory screams a bit and tries to cover his bitten hand. President Spike asks a little angrily of what is Gregory's problem. Gregory lies by saying he was just petting the dog, then he notices his watch and says that he has to go. Stitch says it too and he goes back inside the car with Gregory Stone and the driver takes them back at the Sync Labs building. Then Croaky John comes back and asked of what just happened. Big Snowcat meows to Croaky John that something bad is going to happen. Fido asks Mike of what they are going to do, and Mike tells that they are going to the Sync Labs and find out what Gregory Stone is up to, tonight. Later that night, as Dudley, The Man of Promotion and the puppies were sleeping, Fido and Mike wake up and they go outside the house quietly. Then, they see the Sync Labs and go inside it but they both notice a keypad. Then Fido puts the incorrect password. Mike giggles and tells to Fido that he is being silly in a sweet way, because silly meant funny. Mike puts the correct password and the doors open automatically. Fido and Mike enter the building, and they see Gregory Stone's pet chamber and they enter. There they see hurt and injured pets like other dogs, cats, parrots, mouses, rabbits, and other kind of pets. Then Fido and Mike get an idea as they see the key. Their idea turned into a plan: free all the pets and get out of the Sync Labs. So as Fido and Mike do this, Gregory Stone Woke up and entered the pet chamber and says angrily of what's going on. Then they notice all the pets getting out and he chases after them, but he fails as the front door of the building close. And all the freed pets thank Fido and Mike for saving them. But they thank mostly to Fido, and as they go to their owners, Mike notices the first chamber of Fido's heart filling with golden magic. Then he noticed that what they did was something heroic and special, and Mike exclaims happily to Fido that they sure do have something special inside of them, like their powers. Then they both run to their home but Gregory Stone watched as me angrily tells himself that they must be rid of. So he calls his assistant Stitch that they must really get rid of them by tomorrow. Because when they do, they must first take away Fido's powers. The next morning, Dudley wakes up with his dad The Man of Promotion and they go downstairs to have breakfast. When they turn on the television, they see the news reporter telling that yesterday, someone destroyed Academic Middle School. The Man of Promotion exclaims that he knew it was Gregory Stone and then, Fido and Mike come downstairs. Mike asks The Man of Promotion what happened. Then, that is the moment that The Man of Promotion discovered what special gift was inside both puppies: they could talk. Dudley hugs Fido and Mike saying how they could talk. Fido says that itss not important right now and Mike says, that they must go to Sync Labs to make an investigation to what Gregory Stone was up to. So they all run to Sync Labs all the way to the top. They see General Stitch running and as he warns his friends that he set a bomb in Croaky John's house and it is about to explode in 10 minutes. But then, they see a TV message broadcast live announcing that some animals have been causing the trouble. Then Dudley exclaims that it's insane and ridiculous and then, as Gregory Stone says that Fido was doing the trouble last night, he also says that 911 (A.K.A The Police) are looking for him. Then, Fido runs out of the Sync Labs building but Dudley, Mike, The Man of Promotion, and astitchh run after him but as they all go outside the Sync Labs, the police arrives with Gregory Stone. Mike growls at him, and Gregory Stone takes out his zap gun and zaps Mike. Gregory Stone explains his plans that he is going to take over the world in control of Sync Labs being under Gregory's power and after that, Big Snowcat arrives he starts scratching Gregory's face that it has cuts. And one of the police officers kicks Big Snowcat but Gregory Stone shows a video that he has catnapped Emilia Cynthia. Then he explains what he is going to do to her and he laughs evilly when the police officers drive out of Sync Labs. Then Fido asks why they did not arrest him, Big Snowcat aays that he did not cause the trouble. That is when two more chambers of Fido's heart get filled with more golden magic. The two chambers of his heart contained two tasks: Rescue Emilia Cynthia and Save Sync Labs and the world. The They all go to the first task: Rescue Emilia Cynthia. When Fido, Mike and the others find Emilia Cynthia tied up in the chair of the low level of the Sync Labs building, they see Gregory Stone. Big Snowcat tries to fight him but Gregory Stone hurts him and that is when Fido bites Gregory Stone and a fight starts. Gregory Stone starts chasing Fido and he crashes in lab bottles filled with potions that start turning him into a ferocious monster mutant. Fido's color goes pale and as Fido un-ties Emilia Cynthia, he tells everyone to get out. But when The Man of Promotion notices Croaky John in his Ferrari, they all get in. And just as Gregory Stone gets in his car, General Stitch comes in stopping Gregory Stone. Croaky John huts the aceleratingg pedal of his car and drives of with everyone in it. Then a car chase starts. When the two cars enter the subway (after General Stitch got hit by Gregory Stone), Gregory Stone sees a train coming and climbs on top of it after Fido and Mike do. Mike barks at Gregory Stone and the greedy man kicks him but President Spike arrives in his rocket jets and catches Mike. Gregory Stone is raging and Fido finishes him off but he gets presumed dead and after that, Gregory Stone died by the train exploding to a dead end stone huge 10 feet block-way wall. When The Man of Promotion, Dudley, Mike, President Spike, Big Snowcat (with some bandaidss to cure him) and Croaky John run to see Fido, they all see that he got injured. Emilia Cynthia runs and she sees Fido hurt and she starts sobbing. Everyone also gets sad like, Dudley hugs his dad (The Man of Promotion), Croaky John with sad tears hugging Big Snowcat, and Mike just standing crying and he starts saying that he was not only his friend but he was also like a brother. Those words filled the last chamber of Fido's heart with the last amount of golden magic and that revives Fido. Fido stanss up and everyone cheers. Emilia Cynthia hugs Fido and she kisses him. Fido sighs, smiles and hugs Emilia. Big Snowcat smiles and Croaky John giggles. The Man of Promotion and Duley smile and hug each other. Fido said that he did it and President Spike says to Fido that he really saved Sync Labs, and the world. Fido gets surprised and as General Stitch arrives, he says that it was the most awesome moment he ever saw in his life. And as he congratulates Fido, the population (people) of the city congratulate him, President Spike gives Fido a medal and Fido gets loved by everyone around the world. In a post-credits scene, Gregory Stone is plastered and as the hospital beeping life meter beeps off, it means that Gregory astone is no more. He is done-dead, never to be seen, or heard from, ever again. During that, in the medium part of the Sync Labs building, a lizard mutant beast rises from a metal tub with green potion filled, thus continuing the story soon. Category:Disney Category:Movies Category:2017 films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Family Category:Live-action Category:XxDinoFlamerxx's Film Ideas